Vampire
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash Fiction. Zak/Nick. Nick makes fun of Zak for claiming he's a vampire who hates the sunlight. Loving little goofy fic.


Nick rolled his eyes. "You are not a fucking vampire, Zak. Seriously."

Zak shielded his face from the hot desert sun with his arm up in the air. "I seriously think I'm turning into one, bro. I just can't take this sun anymore."

Nick walked over to the older man, pulling his long sleeve black tshirt up. "Well, you're not burning to ashes, so I think you'll survive."

Zak bared his teeth at Nick, yanking his shirt back down. "Careful, I might make you my first victim!"

Rolling his head over to the side, baring his neck, he retorted, "Oh please, Zak! Come suck on my neck!"

It was Zak's turn to roll his eyes. He looked over at Aaron, laying down in the back of the van, resting from the morning shoot and the rest of the film crew wandering around still gathering their gear. "Nick, don't say shit like that."

Nick laughed as Zak walked closer to him. Inches from each other, Nick smiled. "You're the one that said you wanted me to be your first victim."

Zak blushed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked down at his feet. "Not _here_ though!"

Nick reached up, delicately running his fingers down his own neck. "You don't want to bite and suck on my neck?"

Looking around nervously, Zak shifted. "No, no I don't."

Nick leaned in closer, breathing in the other's scent. "That's not what you told me the other day. You remember, it was right before you-"

Zak growled at him. "Nick, you're not playing fair. We're in public."

Swinging his arms wide, Nick grinned. "I'm not doing anything. We're just having a conversation here in the middle of the desert about you being a vampire and biting me."

Zak grumbled, turning on his heel and walking away from the still grinning man over to the SUV. Grabbing a bottle of water from the ice chest, he sat heavily on the bumper. Aaron grunted at the movement. "You know," he said, "you and Nick aren't very good at secrets."

Zak grunted back as his only response. Aaron had known for awhile about him and Nick so it wasn't surprising to hear him comment. Nick walked over to them, grabbing Zak's water from his hand and downing the rest of it. "Jerk."

Aaron sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How about we go back to the hotel for a few hours so I can nap and you guys can do whatever it is that you need to do?"

Nick nodded and grinned at Zak. "That sounds good. I think this vampire, here, needs to get out of the sunlight before he turns to ash."

Zak squinted at him in the bright sunlight before heading towards the passenger door. "We don't have much time. Send the crew out around town to do B-roll."

Minutes later, they were rolling down the blacktop back towards their hotel, Aaron snoring softly in the backseat. "So what do vampires like to do when they get back to their nest?" Nick asked, coyly, grinning over at Zak.

Zak glared at him. "Sleep."

Nick scoffed, "I'm not a…. what is it? I don't like having sex with people who are sleeping!"

Zak snorted, smiling as he watched their hotel grow as they neared. "Somnophiliac."

"Yeah, I'm no somnophiliac! What _else_ do vampires do when they get back to their nest?"

"It's not a nest, it's a cave or a lair."

"Whatever. You're avoiding my question," he said, pulling into the parking lot of their hotel. Putting the SUV into park in a space, he looked pointedly at the older man.

Zak shrugged, a smug grin on his face. "Take advantage of our victims. What else would we do?"

"This is so not the conversation to wake up to," Aaron groaned from the back seat, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Call me whenever you're done. And I mean like _done_ done and showered." He pushed open the door, dragging his camera case out of the car with him. Zak and Nick watched him enter the building. Zak at least felt a small pang of guilt.

Nick flung open the driver side door. "Well, don't think I'm going to be one of your victims. I don't go willingly." Zak stepped out of the SUV, mumbling. "What was that?"

"Victims are rarely _willing_, Nick."

"You think you can top me?" he asked, puffing his chest out.

Zak snorted as they walked into the building. His half hard cock was already making it a little uncomfortable to walk. "I _know_ I can top you."

"I'd like to see you try that."

"Oh I'll try and succeed," Zak smirked at him.

Nick raised an eyebrow as the elevator doors dinged open. He had to have a strategy. They were equally matched in strength but he liked to think he was quicker than Zak, though when the man was determined, he was damn hard to pin down.

The tension in the air as they walked down the hall towards their room was thick. Both men were waiting for the other to make his move. Zak motioned for Nick to get out his keycard and he figured this was it. He would get pushed into the room and thrown down on the bed. So instead, he slipped in his keycard, and pushed open the door, holding it open for Zak to go in first.

Zak eyed him carefully as he walked past, immediately putting his back to the wall once he entered. There was no way that he was going to lay down easily for him this time.

As the door closed behind Nick, darkness encompassed the room. "Want me to turn on a light?"

Zak shook his head, but realized he probably couldn't see him. "No, dark is better."

"So vampires don't like artificial light either?"

The sound of clothing hitting the floor perked up Zak's ears. He was surprised that Nick was so into this. Moving farther into the room, Zak started to remove his own clothing, throwing it in the vicinity of where he thought he left his suitcase. "Nope, no light. Makes the game more interesting. Vampires like to hunt their victims."

Fingers traced lightly over the naked skin at the small of his back, down over a single asscheek. "What if the victim stalks the vampire?"

Zak made his move. Quickly, he shoved Nick back, hoping he would land somewhere in the vicinity of the bed. The bedsprings squeaked loudly in the room as the heavy body made contact with it but then squeaked again as he rolled to the side only seconds before Zak pounced. Nick caught him and pinned him face first down on the bed, his body weighing him down against the mattress. "Very smooth," he whispered.

Zak smiled into the mattress before responding, "You haven't won yet." Wrapping his leg around Nick's and using the force of his shoulders he rolled them back over, quickly twisting around so he was face to face with his captive.

"You watch too much MMA," Nick grunted.

Zak smiled down at him in the dark as he settled his body on top of him, pinning both his arms with his hands and his lower body with his legs. "It worked, didn't it? Now you're mine."

Nick snorted as he continued to fight, but Zak's strength was at least equal if not greater than his own.

Leaning down, ignoring the struggle, Zak kissed him, long and deep as he lowered his body down. Nick sighed against his lips, their tongues moving slowly against each other, as he gradually stopped fighting. "You won," he whispered huskily as they parted.

Zak grinned wickedly, kissing him again quickly before getting up to retrieve the lube and condom from the suitcase. Nick wiggled his way up the bed, bending his knees and spreading his legs. The bed dipped and squeaked as Zak returned. Shy, wet fingers brushed against Nick's entrance causing him to jump slightly. Zak laughed into the darkness. "It's ok, Nick. I'll be gentle. You know I will be."

Nick blushed, thankful for the lack of light that would hide it. "I know." He didn't bottom often, but when he did he never regretted it afterwards. Zak _was_ always gentle and loving. If anything, when Nick bottomed he felt more connected to his lover than when he topped. He wondered if Zak felt the same way when he bottomed. Surely there were times when Nick wasn't nearly as gentle or loving… he should really work on that.

The sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open spiked an adrenaline rush in his blood. Taking it out of Zak's hands he whispered, "I wanna do it." Slowly he traced his hands up the strong thighs between his legs, wrapping a hand around the hard cock, stroking it slowly. His own cock twitched in response to his partner's need. Gently, he rolled the condom down, rubbing his balls as he met with the base.

The room was silent as Nick felt Zak's body cage him in. He felt trapped, causing his fight or flight response to signal. "Calm down," Zak whispered to him as he brushed his cockhead against his entrance. "If you don't relax, this is going to hurt more than it should."

Wrapping his arms around Zak's strong shoulders, Nick felt more secure, easing the tension in his body slightly, but this position was still not one he was used to. Gently, he felt himself be breached, hissing in air as he felt Zak push in deeper. It _always_ hurt going in the first time. That much he remembered. But he also knew that it would get better, much better. Zak paused as he entered balls deep, wrapping a hand around the cock between their bodies. "Ok?" he grunted.

Nick nodded, craning his neck up slightly for a short kiss. "Go slow."

Zak nodded, allowing Nick's body a few more moments to adjust before moving slowly, pumping his hips against the lithe body beneath him. Placing kisses along his neck and shoulder, Zak sighed, planting his hands on either side Nick's body, trying to control his own impulse to seek a quick release.

Nick anchored his heels behind Zak's knees, tightening his grip on his shoulders as he felt the body begin to move faster against him. He felt his body relax to the touch as fingers brushed through his chest hair on their way down to his cock, wrapping around it, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Blue eyes poured down into dark browns. Gently, Nick pulled Zak down against him, kissing him softly before burying his face in his neck, whispering, "Faster."

Zak grunted his response as he increased his pace, loving the feel of Nick's body beneath his, working against him for his own release. Wrapping both hands under his shoulders for leverage, Zak started a deep rhythm, swiveling his hips, brushing over that sweet spot that made Nick's body convulse slightly against his. Smiling into the crook of Nick's neck, Zak licked at the beads of sweat forming there before biting down.

Nick jerked back. "Ow, fucker, what was that for?" he groaned, pushing Zak up to see his face.

He grinned down at him. "Remember? You're my victim. I captured you, so now I'm making my mark."

Nick squeezed his channel, tightening around the enclosed cock. Zak's eyes closed as he groaned deeply, "Don't do that or I won't last."

"Then don't mark me," Nick grunted back.

Zak swiveled his hips again, driving the head of his cock directly over his captive's prostate, starting a pounding rhythm. Arching his back, Nick moaned loudly. A strong hand wrapped around his cock as lips attached onto his collarbone. "Fuck, Zak, stop or I'm gonna cum."

Zak smiled against his skin, not letting up. "I thought that was the whole point."

Nick grunted, clutching onto the strong shoulders above him, feeling his body tensing. "Fuck, Zak… oh my God."

Kissing him softly, Zak leaned over, biting his neck hard. Nick's blunt fingernails dug into his back as the cock trapped between their bodies twitched, releasing between them.

Holding on, riding out the wave of Nick's orgasm, Zak slowed his hips until Nick's muscles untensed, resting his body back down against the bed. "Close?" he grunted. Zak nodded, picking up his rhythm again. Nick's hands worked down his back, pulling at his hips as he drove into him, placing featherlight kisses around his face.

Pulling his face back to him, Zak kissed him hard, his body beginning to tense, "I love being inside you."

Nick kissed him back, smiling against his lips, "Love you…"

Zak grunted, burying his face in Nick's neck as his cock erupted deep inside. Closing their eyes, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, feeling their heartbeats calm against each other as the sweat dried on their bodies. Nick sighed, "We need to shower and call Aaron."

Zak whimpered, "I don't want to move."

Nick smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're heavy. You have to move."

Groaning, Zak rolled off of his lover before standing up and stretching. "And you said I couldn't top you."

Nick stood up from the bed, still a little shakey. "Yeah, I let you win."

"Bullshit, you did not!"

"Did so. I wanted to see what a vampire could do."

Smacking his ass before walking into the bathroom, Zak hollered back, "I was gentle on you!"

Nick grinned as he heard the water start running. Bending over to pick up his clothes from the floor, he caught himself in the mirror. Stepping closer, he inspected his neck. There were two sets of teeth marks quickly deepening to a dark purple. "Damn it, Zak! How the hell are we going to explain this!"


End file.
